


Short Scenes About Love

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: SG-1 deal with matters of the heart in their own ways.





	Short Scenes About Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Implied het and bad language.  


* * *

SAM

_I told my mum and dad They seemed to understand_

"Daaad." Jacob tensed up instinctively at the sound. *Paternal instinct,* he explained to his 'companion,' Selmak. *When Sam talks like that it means either expense or trouble!* His symbiote chuckled quietly in his mind. 

"Yes dear?" he asked, turning to face his beloved daughter. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"About?" 

"About Mom," she replied, not meeting her father's concerned gaze. 

They were sat in the SGC commissary, drinking coffee and catching up, when she had started acting slightly distracted about something. 

"Of course, you know that!" Jacob replied. 

"Dad. how did you know that Mom was the 'One'?" Sam asked, demolishing the pastry on her slice of pie. 

"It was kind of a bolt out of the blue," Jacob began after a moment's thought. "We were on a date at the movies and as we were coming out of the theatre, I just glanced over at her and thought, 'I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,'" Jacob explained, eyes far away, remembering Elizabeth Carter. 

"Admittedly, it took me about six months to gather up the courage to ask your mother to marry me, but it was the second happiest moment of my life when she said yes. The first happiest moments being when the midwife placed you and Mark in my arms for the first time," he said smiling at her. Sam smiled back and reached out to take her father's hand into her own. 

"Does that help?" Jacob asked. 

"Kinda." Jacob didn't like the sound of that. Something was up with his little girl and he wanted to know what it was so he could make it all go away. 

"Is there someone you think might be the 'One'?" he asked, trying to assess what brought about this line of enquiry.

"Possibly." Which Jacob translated as 'Yes, but.' 

"Military?" 

"Umhmm." 

"Air force?"

There was a nod.

Jacob took a deep breath; he had his suspicions. He wished to anyone listening that he was wrong, but he'd used up all his 'good luck' when he was gifted with Selmak. He reached out and covered Sam's hands with his other one. 

"Is the chain of command involved, honey?" Sam didn't say anything, but there was a slight nod of confirmation and a soft whisper of affirmation. 

Jacob moved around the table to kneel beside Sam, pulling her into his arms. "Oh Sammie, what a pickle, huh?" he whispered into her hair, feeling arms wrap around him, a head laid to rest on his shoulders, and in the confines of his head, he felt the sensation of an ancient soul reach out to proffer comfort to both of them.

* * *

DANIEL

_And I'll get through to you If it's the last thing that I do_

"Artemis was a goddess of the Greek Parthenon." Doctor Daniel Jackson, turned to face his audience. "Goddess of the hunt and strangely enough, given her maidenly status, a fertility icon and goddess of childbirth," he said, gesturing to an image of an ivory statue being projected onto a wall of the SGC briefing room. 

Daniel was in his element. One of the things he missed about his 'old' life, before he 'discovered' the secrets of the Stargate and all it entailed, was teaching. True, giving mission briefings wasn't the same as teaching a class of freshmen, but he'd take the opportunity as the work meant protecting those that he loved. 

"Of note, there is mention that she saved Agamemnon's daughter, Iphigenia, from being sacrificed by her father, to appease the gods. Artemis replaced her with a hind. 

"It's an old fashioned term for a deer, Teal'c, 

"...before spiriting Iphigenia away to the Land of the Tauri, where she was a priestess preparing others for sacrifice." He paused to allow that information to sink in. 

"Could all of this be a code name for something else? Something that this Gou'ald left behind here for retrieval later on?" Jack questioned. "After all. we are the Tau'ri." 

"It's possible that-" *[I love you.] Oh fuckfuckfuck! I didn't say that out loud did I?* Daniel thought, his train of thought completely derailing at that cataclysmic consideration. Along with all ability to continue with what he was saying following a heartbeat behind.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Sam asked first, concerned that Daniel looked pale as if he was ill.

"Date for the diaries people! Doctor Daniel Jackson has been rendered speechless!" Jack sniped. 

"Colonel!" the other doctors in the room chorused angrily.

"O'Neill," Teal'c rumbled. 

"Jack!" Hammond admonished, turning to the pale archaeologist. "Sit down, son, before you fall down." 

"I'm fine!" Daniel said, taking a seat. "That was all I had to say anyway." 

"Thank you Doctor Jackson," Hammond said. "Any other comments people?" 

Daniel tried to walk calmly into his office, placed his files onto the worktop, turned around to close and lock the office door before he slid down the door into a heap on the floor. He pulled his glasses off his nose, settled them on the floor beside him and tried to fend off the headache that was brewing behind his eyes.

"That went as well as could be expected!" he said aloud, before dropping his head into his hands. 

Daniel knew that he'd been fighting a losing battle with his feelings about Jack ever since he returned from Abydos and Shau'ri's burial. He just didn't expect to have a revelation as to the extent of his feelings in the middle of a mission briefing. 

"Like my life isn't fucked up enough already?" he asked the empty room softly, a deep sigh, then he picked up his glasses and slid them back onto his face.

"Well. Sitting around moping is not going to either win the fair colonel or get any work done," Daniel whispered, picking himself up off the floor. Brushing specks of dust off his pants, he plunged into the piles of work awaiting him.

* * *

TEAL'C

_I'm going crazy baby What do I have to do?_

"Fercryinoutloud" O'Neill began, winding himself up to yell "Daniel, get your scrawny butt into gear! The reservations are for 8 PM and Teal'c's blood sugar is dropping by the moment!"

There was the sound of muffled swearing from behind the door and a voice yelled, "And he gets cranky when he's not fed on time! Yes, Jack I know - be with you in a moment!" DanielJackson shouted in reply.

The other members of SG-1 were standing outside of the gear-up room, all dressed in civilian clothes, ready for a night out just... because. 

Teal'c leaned against the subterranean wall, quietly watching his team mates, his adopted family. He was pleased that they seemed relaxed this evening. 

SG-1's most recent missions had been most stressful of late, pushing everyone to their utter limits. It would do them all well to relax in good company and be themselves for if only a brief time. Since being told about this evening, Teal'c had been looking forward to the event, because it would allow him to watch the interaction of his comrades in a non-work related setting. 

In recent months, Teal'c had become aware that 'something' had changed between the Tau'ri members of SG-1. There was now a kind of tension that he was sure was not there before. It puzzled him greatly. While concentrating on missions, all was well with the team. The camaraderie was there and they were able to take on literally the world and any false god who dared to cross their path.

At first, this change confused Teal'c greatly. It had happened so subtly that at initally he was not sure that something had changed. He would happily swear on Rya'c's life that something had indeed happened between his brothers (and sister) , yet he did not know what it was. 

The answer presented itself to Teal'c while he watched 'The Empire Strikes Back' one evening. He was struck by the similarities in the relationships in the film and those that he saw in his life. An eyebrow was quirked at the thought that such a notion would mean that he was Chewbacca, but as the Wookie was a loyal and courageous fellow, he would not mind the analogy too greatly. He would allow his team mates to argue who were Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Princess Leia, though given the nature of the relationships, it was most likely that it was actually O'Neill who occupied the same position as the feisty royal.

Teal'c decided at the earliest opportunity, he would interrogate O'Neill about his intentions towards Daniel Jackson and Major Carter. It would be a challenge worthy of him. O'Neill would instantly deny everything, which was perfectly understandable. The military he served with placed many taboos on relationships. It would take all of the guile and cunning that he had learned as First Prime to Apophis, not to mention working with the Tau'ri, to discover O'Neill's intentions towards his other 'kids'.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed as the recalcitrant Doctor Jackson, joined them. "Let's move out!" he directed, shooing his team to the elevators that would lead them to the surface.

Teal'c swore that no matter what the outcome was O'Neill would not hurt either Major Carter or Daniel Jackson. If he did, he would have himself to answer to. Brother or no.

* * *

JACK

_I told the stars above About the one I love_

Jack was seated on his observation platform, watching and waiting. The news had said that given the right conditions the Perseids should be seen with relative ease. Well, tonight was near perfect for Earth, the night sky resembling tiny diamonds spilled over dark velvet. 

If Jack was honest with himself, he wasn't interested in watching the lightshow. Shooting stars had palled for him after Edora. He needed to get out of the house and away from the thoughts that were crowding around him tonight. He looked up at the night sky, smiling grimly. It was a glorious night tonight but it paled against the beauty of the two people he'd fallen in love with; though he could never tell either Daniel Jackson or Sam Carter that he loved them. 

Jack knew it was love, not an infatuation or lust or misplaced paternal instinct. He loved them because they were vital, intelligent, beautiful beings; that he got to watch over them and care for them was an added bonus. Unfortunately, the USAF had a hell of a lot to say about relationships it deemed to be 'inappropriate', which was covered nearly every form of relationship possible. 

*Oy! Who are you kiddin' Jack?!* he asked himself. *You're the last person either of them would look at. God only knows they've had enough offers!* Unfortunately they usually came from the kind of people that Jack could quite happily zat for as so much looking at them. And they weren't the psychopaths with delusions of godhood. 

Hathor had a lot to answer for. Sure, the bitch was dead, but her legacy remained. When she had taunted them with that snake, Jack knew that that he did not want to see the vibrant souls he loved extinguished so totally. 

Greater love hath no man... yadda! In that moment, he realised that he truly loved them, was in love with both of them, with a clarity that was as immediate as it was frightening. Score one for the so called goddess of love. If there was a hell for false dead gods, then the cow was in its deepest pit, laughing herself sick over Jack's predicament. 

Since that mission, Jack had fought against his feelings with all the intensity that his training and experience could muster but even after doing his level best to alienate them one way or another, he had to face the facts. He loved them, wanted to make love to them and be with them for all time. Somehow being snaked was an easier option than dealing with all this turmoil. 

Jack was looking to the heavens for some counsel when the first shooting star fell. He smiled at it remembering Daniel's comments about making a wish. "I know this is dumb but... Can you let me love one of them? If not me, find both of them someone who'll treasure and love them the way they both deserve?" he asked the night sky. 

The Universe chose not answer.


End file.
